


As Long As You’re Mine

by cheekbonesofbenny



Category: BBC Sherlock, Wicked
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, John Watson - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Wicked - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheekbonesofbenny/pseuds/cheekbonesofbenny
Summary: A cross over of BBC Sherlock and the musical Wicked. (Sherlock as Elphaba and John as Fiyero, Mary as Glinda)Ever since he was born Sherlock was different, now he was about to start at Shiz University an entirely new chapter in his life, though he knows that the only reason he is here is to look after Mycroft and he daren't let his father down.





	As Long As You’re Mine

Sherlock walked onto campus, his nose deep in a book as usual in an attempt to keep people from staring at him, but he could already feel multiple sets of eyes looking fixedly at him, like lasers trying to catch a glimpse, to see if the rumours were true.

Sheringford wheeled himself after Sherlock, just hoping for once that his brother would keep himself calm, that he wouldn’t explode, for once could Sherlock just act normal?

”What?!” Came the sudden explosion from Sherlock, unable to contain or control himself further. “What are you looking at? Do I have something in my teeth?”

”Sherlock, please...you promised...” Sheringford pleaded, almost sounding weak, desperate even. His brother often garnered a lot of attention, so outbursts like this weren’t unusual. 

“Alright, might as well get this over with!” Sherlock said, voice raised. “Yes, I am green! No, I am not seasick, no I didn’t eat grass as a child!”

”Sherlock, enough,” his father said firmly.

”And as you can see, my brother Sheringford, perfectly normal!”

”Sherlock!” Mr Holmes said, voice slightly raised. “Stop making a fool of yourself. You know full well that the only reason I am sending you to Shiz university is to look after your brother. I sincerely hope that you don’t let me down.”

”Yes, father,” Sherlock answered with an almost defeated sigh. Stuffing his nose back into a book and ignoring his father as he gave Sheringford a rather extravagant present, not looking up to see what it was, not even when his father left.

Moments after their father left the most popular student in school arrived Mary Morstan, giggling and talking with her many friends, making what Sherlock assumed was her usual eccentric arrival. Sherlock rolled his eyes, which Mary had apparently noticed.

”Oh, my Oz!” She squealed, laughing hysterically, apparently very amused at her fellow classmates appearance. 

This caused yet another outburst from Sherlock, though more extreme this time and seemingly magical as Sheringford’s wheelchair moved around uncontrollably of its own accord, causing shock to all those around her. 

Sheringford looked at Sherlock horrified, upset. 

“You promised to control it...you promised...” he said ashamed and fled the scene as quickly as his wheelchair would allow him to.

”Sheringford...please, you know I didn’t mean to...I promise I won’t let it happen again...I promise!” Sherlock called after him, angry with himself now.

”You mean this has happened before?” Professor Anderson the headmaster asked, impressed.

”Yes, I’m sorry...it won’t happen again...” Sherlock said quietly, head hanging low.

”Don’t apologise for talent!” Anderson exclaimed, still sounding rather impressed. “In fact, I will tutor you myself,” he decided. “I give you an exclusive invitation to join my sorsary class and with that an opportunity to meet the wizard.”

”The wizard?” Sherlock asked, excitement burning up inside him.

Anderson nodded. 

“Hey, no fair!” Mary said, disappointed. “What about me? I sent you that essay. Did you even read it?”

”Yes, I read it but you do not have what it takes I’m afraid Miss Mary,” Anderson explained and with this he left.

”I didn’t get my own way!” Mary cried. “I think I need to lie down...”


End file.
